Related Arts
The present invention relates to the field of acoustic-electric transduction, and in particular, to a speaker vibration assembly and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Micro-speakers are indispensable sound generating apparatuses in modern electronic equipment. As people put forward higher requirements on sound quality of the electronic equipment and the consumption quantity thereof increases, the performance of vibration assemblies and magnetic circuit systems of speakers need to be improved. Manufacturing processes of the vibration assemblies and the magnetic circuit systems of the speakers are also required to be more efficient and reliable.
In an existing moving coil speaker structure, a vibration assembly typically comprises a voice coil, a diaphragm and a reinforcement part. The voice coil and the reinforcement part are generally connected to two surfaces of the diaphragm in an adhered manner. In a general manufacturing process, one surface of the diaphragm is coated with an adhesive first, then the reinforcement part is pasted on this surface, and a solidification operation is carried out; and then the other surface of the diaphragm is coated with the adhesive, the voice coil is pasted on this surface, and another solidification operation is carried out. However, this manufacturing process requires twice application of the adhesive and solidification operations, so that the efficiency is relatively low. In addition, since the adhesive has a certain volume and fluidity, the adhesive previously applied onto the diaphragm usually overflows from edges of the reinforcement part and the voice coil when the reinforcement part is pressed against the diaphragm and the voice coil is pressed against the diaphragm, and then flows to a corrugated rim of the diaphragm or a side wall of the voice coil. The overflowed adhesive is likely to cause the diaphragm to fail or cause the voice coil to not vibrate smoothly in a magnetic circuit system.
In summary, as the structure and the manufacturing process of the existing micro moving coil speaker are flawed, it is necessary to provide an improved scheme in which the manufacture of the vibration assembly is free from an adhered manner or repeated application of the adhesive and solidification are avoided and overflow of the adhesive is prevented.